Megaman X Devil From Beyond
by Warbot
Summary: When the past come back to haunt you, when the world turns black, when evil will reigns...
1. Dreams Of War

Chapter 1 Dreams of War  
  
X was lying on the ground, damaged. His armor was pretty broken. In front of him, a large Ride Armor with spikes on his hands. The pilot was Vile. Always with that destructive look created by his evil spirit full of hatred." This is over X! Prepare to die now! Ahhhh!!" He said while driving his armor toward X. Then the Ride Armor suddely stopped. A large smoke trail came off his back. The Ride slowly broke down to piece with spark all over the place. Vile was crawling out of the Armor when Zero appeared in the sky. He charged his buster and he shot....  
  
***  
  
X and Zero were walking in a hallway. X was worry and looked all over the place while walking, to spot any dangers. Zero, walking next to X, turned to X. "Don't worry X. Sure, we are in Doppler's fortress, but take it cool. They won't appear behind us." As they said that, a large war machine ran to them from behind. It was heading toward X. "Watch out X!" Zero said as he pushed X out of the way. He jumped in the air and landed on the machine. He took his saber from his belt and he striked his saber to its head.The saber sliced the head. "They won't attack us from behind? Oh well, I owe you one" Said X on the ground. "Heheheh, sorry Megaman. I saved your life once again!" He said with a laugh. "Let's see who will laugh the last!" A huge robot walked to them. It was Godkarmachine. "Okay, X. Let's teach this guy a lesson!" Zero said in his fighting stance.  
  
***  
  
Dreams. Just dreams. Dreams of X and Zero's great battles. It's been a while since Zero's disappearence. X missed his great companion. He was still dreaming. After those flashbacks, he was floating in the middle of nowhere. The great darkness arround him. Then a huge figure appeared. He couldn't recognize it, because he was shrouded in the darkness. " Megaman...X...Hahaahah" He said with a loud voice. "Who are you?" X said looking at it. "This time, I won't need any help. I will win!" He yelled his last words. X was confused, so he asked once again. " Who are you! Tell me! What do you want of me!" He shouted as the figure was slowly disappearing in a cloud of darkness. "Come back! Tell me!" It was no use. How hard X was shouting was no use. The figure finally disappeared leaving X alone in a sea of confusion.  
  
X woke up. He was in his cabin. He was full of sweat.He looked around in his little room. He looked at his watch. It was 4:00 AM. He wasn't feeling right so he quitted his room. He walked down some of the hallway in the HQ to finally arrive on a balcony. In the horizon the sun was rising. The HQ was in the middle of the city. From there he could see all the city. There wasn't much traffic in the streets. The calmness of the sight. The peace in the air. The wind on his face. If only he could lived that more. With his companion. With Zero. Together in front of the sun. 


	2. Haunting Faces

Chapter 2 Haunting Face  
  
"Weird dream. I have a bad feelingh about this." Alia said after drinking her coffee. They were in the HQ's cafeteria, drinking coffee. It was the morning. Other reploids were eating their breakfast, other were just skipping it or some were still sleeping. X and Alia were on a table, talking. "I think that's nothing. I have all kind of dreams" He replied. "A strange character threatening you in your dreams. Thats bad." She said holding her cup."If I count all the dead threats I had, I would have thousands!" He put his empty cup on the table. "Ok, then, but be careful." X prepared to leave as Alia interrupted him." Don't you need to take care of the rookies today? I heard they were pretty stubborn." She said with a smile "Awwhh, damn it. I don't want to, but I don't have much choice." He said in dislike.  
  
At the end of the day, X and his rookies were in the shooting range. The training was over so he told them to dismiss. Once alone, he began to shoot the targets. He got them all until he sensed something near. He turned himself and saw smoke on the ground.When most of the smoke cleared, Zero was there. Standing there, lifeless waiting for nothing. "Ze..Ze....Zero?" He said with a scared look. He walked toward Zero. Once at some feet near, he couldn't walk anymore. Like if a strange power was holding him. He tried to reach Zero with his arm, but Megaman fell unconscious. He was so near...  
  
"Megaman? Are you alright? Megaman!" said a female voice. X couldn't see. It vision was darkened. "Sir, what happen?" said a man voice. "Hnnghh...." Megaman muttered. "X, wake up!" She too X in her arm to shake him. X recovered his vision and saw Alia on her knees near him and another hunter standing near. "What...happen?" X said trying to regained strenght."I would like to know!" Alia talked. "I'll bring you to the medical center.  
  
Alia was in the command room, working, when Signas arrived."What is happening with Megaman X?" He asked. "I don't know sir. He has been acting strange. He fell unconscious in the shooting range.'"She explained. "Well, I just hope he will get better. We can't have our best Hunter sick." He said before sitting on his commander chair."He is in the medical center right now. The nurse said it was probably because he was tired."  
  
In the medical center, X was on bed. "Why Zero, why? Why are you haunting me now?" He said to himself. "Please, my friend, tell me I need to do. I missed you so much." He said just before trying to get some sleep. As X fell asleep, Zero appeared. He walked to the side of the bed and put his hand on the sleeping X's head. "Megaman.....if only I could tell you...You will need to find it yourself. My powers are fading...Don't worry, I'll be there...." the red robot disappeared... 


End file.
